G1 KiGo FF Vol3  The Man Of Ice And Pain
by Grievous
Summary: Part. 3 of Kigo: Epicness. Kim, Shego and Ron travel to the South Pole to confront the Cult Of Orion only to find themselves fighting for their lives against an undead mutant warlord.


+G1 Productions Presents: The Man Of Ice And Pain+

Opening Titles:

Song Over Opening Titles: As I Lay Dying + Meaning In Tragedy

Frozen and wet…cold and miserable, in the middle of a snow storm. What was she thinking? Why was she here?

_Because she had new enemies and they had to be punished…_

She turned and looked at her two allies.

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable

Not in a million years did she ever think she would be part of their little team of crime fighters. But here she was, in the middle of a snow covered wasteland with both of them. The robot head of Model 66 had given them plenty of useful information. The criminal organization they were currently fighting against was called the cult of Orion. It had only four living members with the rest of its ranks being made up by human-like robots capable of construction and destruction. The robot they had sent Dr. Drakken was a small prototype of their most efficient killing machine named The Decimator. Luckily for them, Drakken had weakened the machine by integrating it with one of his own, and luckier still that Kim's quick thinking had allowed both of them to survive the encounter with the mechanical terror. Their most recent encounter with the cult had resulted in an exploding jet liner and a tussle with a most arrogant and strange man, Lord Bijou. They had claimed victory that day thanks to her own suicidal fighting tactics and Kim's parachute.

Now the three of them stood, covered in thick clothes and ankle deep in snow, fighting against the elements. Here in the South Pole they would find a strange ice fortress which was the current base of operations for the cult of Orion. Shego looked back at Kim and then at Ron.

_I hope they're going to be okay…I don't want to end up carrying them._

Shego tapped her protective face mask to trigger her com link.

"You guys okay?"

She watched Ron give a tired thumbs up, while Kim tapped her own face mask com link.

"Yeah Shego…we're okay…"

Shego could hear the strain in Kim's voice.

_No your not…and if you are struggling then Stoppable must be worse off than you are pumpkin._

Shego looked around for a place to make camp. They had only been air dropped six hours earlier but they had spent those six hours toiling through the snow and hail. It was time for a break. Shego tapped her com link once more.

"We are going to make camp…we will continue after this storm passes. We all need to rest…and eat"

She watched Stoppable drop to his knees in exhaustion as Kim's voice sounded over the open channel com link.

"Good idea…where are we going to make camp?"

She looked left and right but could see nothing but icy falling whiteness.

"I guess here will do cupcake" She answered back.

_Here will have to do…there is nowhere else_

Lord Montrose was an angry man and he was angry for a number of reasons. Not only had a crucial part of their new weapon been lost, but his friend and ally Lord Bijou had been killed. Now there were only four of them, but he knew they could still get the job done.

_But still…I have never had many…friends. Lord Bijou was a loyal warrior who obeyed every order without question. Good help is hard to find…_

He looked out from his vantage point at the ice fortress and runway below. A massive snow storm was currently ravaging the cold glacier that was the South Pole. He would soon make contact with his master, Lord Thorn. Montrose had never taken orders from anyone, except those who could defeat him in combat. Thorn was the only who had and could. He had sworn an oath of loyalty to the cult of Orion and he intended to prove he was a man of his word.

Montrose turned and walked towards the communications room.

_I still have a job to do…_

The tent was small and crowded, but due to the temperature small and crowded worked out well. Kim, Ron and Shego sat in a small circle warming their feet and hands with a small gas burner. Shego would occasionally ignite her own hands and use her natural green plasma to warm herself and her companions. She looked up at Stoppable who was shivering like mad. The small rodent he kept as a pet stuck its small head out of his thick jacket and looked around. They were also currently cooking a small amount of beef soup on another gas burner which they all were looking forward to eating, anything to warm their near frozen bodies. Shego spoke in a quiet tone.

"We'll have to wait for this storm to pass before we can continue…its too damn cold"

Kim looked up from warming her hands

"Not the best spot to go camping is it?"

Ron decided to chime in

"Not really…I hope the coordinates are right…or this is the worst waste of time ever"

Shego nodded in agreement. She was trying her best to except Stoppable for his good qualities, but in her eyes he didn't have that many. But…she knew how much he meant to Kim and she would do anything for Kim…anything. Shego eyed the boiling soup and broke the shivering silence.

"Dinners' ready"

She began to ladle up the soup carefully as the others moved in even closer. She handed a bowl to Kim and Ron before taking care of herself. She then heard a small voice of disappointment as Rufus appeared on her knee. Ron looked worried for a few moments, but was shocked by what happened next. Shego looked down at the tiny mole for a second before speaking.

"Sorry little fella…here"

She quickly found a smaller spoon and scooped out some soup before giving it to Rufus.

"Careful…it's hot"

She then scratched Rufus lightly on the head with her right index finger before continuing with her own meal. After a few spoonfuls, she looked up to gauge a response of her cooking skills only to find Kim and Ron staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" the two teenagers answered in unison.

"Well…is it any good?"

"Yeah…great" Ron said raising a thumb as a sign of appreciation.

Shego turned to Kim who was still fixing her with a strange look.

"Kim?"

"Its really good Shego…its just what we needed"

Shego allowed herself another smile as she returned her attention to her own soup. She had been smiling a lot more lately.

Outside the small tent about thirty metres away, a cloaked and hooded droid stood silently in the near blinding blizzard. It said nothing as it scanned the tent and calculated how many people were inside. After it was done, it simply turned and walked back towards its master's domain.

Lord Montrose sat in front of the large transmission screen. On the screen was his ally and master Lord Thorn. On the right side of Thorn was another one of his Orion brothers, Lord Wolfgang.

Montrose had just explained the situation to Lord Thorn and his plant-like master had been silent for several moments before replying.

"Can the machine be finished without the part lost in the plane crash?"

"Yes my Lord…It will take a little longer, but it can be done"

Montrose saw Wolfgang grin slightly as Thorn relaxed in his seat.

"Good…Order the robots to begin construction of the main fire generator. Keep me posted on the progress made"

Montrose nodded

"Yes my Lord"

Montrose was usually a cold and heartless man but he did feel at a loss now his friend and sparing partner Bijou was dead. He raised the issue.

"Lord Thorn…do we have a replacement in mind for Bijou?"

"No…not yet"

"What about your…son? Is he ready for combat yet?"

Montrose saw a look of shock cross Wolfgang's' face. Another one of the many secrets the werewolf had not been told about. Thorn also looked shocked by the question.

"No Montrose…my son is still…he is not fully developed yet. He remains in the incubation chamber we placed him in"

"Is it still under the Hollywood sign?"

"Yes"

"Very well…"

Thorn could see Montrose was still upset by the loss of an ally. Thorn made another suggestion.

"Shall I send Lord Wolfgang to take his place?"

Montrose saw the look of excitement on the wolf-mans face. Wolfgang had always liked Montrose, the same way a lost dog loves his new owner. Montrose had found and fought Wolfgang three years ago and since then, the were-wolf had always held a high level of respect for him. As much as he would have liked the company, his job here would soon be finished. There was no reason for Wolfgang to fly halfway around the world to be here for little over two weeks.

"No my Lord…as much as I would enjoy the company and the sparing…our operation here will be finished soon. I will be joining you both in China…very soon"

Wolfgang lowered his head as Thorn replied.

"Fair enough, do you have enough workers and warriors with you?"

"Yes my Lord…Models 65 and 67 have been assigned to be my bodyguards and I have plenty of worker robots to complete the construction"

"Excellent…I look forward to hearing from you again soon Montrose.

Make sure construction is finished as soon as possible. Our victory is nearly at hand"

Montrose nodded as the screen went black. He stood up from his chair and walked towards the door nearest to him. He walked outside into the blazing snow storm and stood stock still. Even though it was minus sixty seven degrees, Montrose did not feel it however. To him it was a nice summer day because his own internal temperature was closer too minus one hundred degrees. He, like Thorn and Wolfgang was not a normal human. He looked around at his snow covered ice fortress, a fortress he had bid with his own special talent. Once the storm had passed he would have the droids clear the runway and remove all excess snow from the buildings. It was best to keep them busy with meaningless tasks than let them sit around and do nothing. He then spotted a tall, thin metal figure approaching the end of the long runway. His droid bodyguard Model 65 had just returned from his scouting mission. Montrose went back inside and walked towards the stairs.

_I don't know why I sent him out there…Its not like he'll ever find anything._

The tent now seemed even smaller with all three of them lying down. They had finished off all the beef soup and engaged in a light hearted conversation for a little while. It hadn't taken long for them to drift off to sleep, well at least Ron and Kim had. Shego lay on her back wrapped in several sleeping bags trying to fight off the cold. Her mind deep in thought about what she was going to do in the near future. She had shown Kim and in part Ron a side of herself she had never shown anyone. Underneath the arrogance and villainy was a very different personality. It was a part of her she had buried deep down away from everyone, her brothers, Drakken and most of all…her nemesis. But everything changed on that one night, the night Kim and her had become one. All her feelings and fears had been exposed and it had released her from most of her personal torment. But the best part of it was that her little princess had the same feelings and fears she did. She then sensed movement next to her as Kim rolled over and faced her, her beautiful green eyes peering into her very soul. A smile crossed her face as she too rolled onto her side, allowing her to stare with her own emerald eyes. Kim broke the silence with a whisper.

"Finding it hard to sleep?"

"Yeah…you could say that" Shego replied in an even lower whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…you're lying right next to me and I can't cuddle you"

She saw Kim blush slightly and let out a giggle of her own.

"Yeah…best you stay in your own sleeping bag for now"

"I know…I know…plus I'm kind of worried about what we may find out here"

Kim nodded in agreement

"Your right…all that droid gave us was a name and location"

"I'm sure we can handle it pumpkin…I mean we are great fighters"

"Nice to see you haven't lost any of that trademark confidence of yours"

Shego giggled softly again.

"Well…I was giving you a wrap as well…right?"

"Yes you did…thank you" Kim winked and gave a mock thumbs up.

Both of them started laughing before Shego couldn't help herself any longer. She moved quickly before Kim could react and planted a kiss straight on her cherry red lips. Kim reacted to the kiss the way she had hoped and gave in to moment making the kiss as passionate as possible. The need for air forced them to break their lip lock and their eyes spoke of a deeper lust which both of them shared for each other. The only problem was Ron was in the tent with them. Shego let out a long sigh.

"Sorry pumpkin…but we have company…its best we just say our goodnights"

"Yeah" Kim replied in a slightly disappointed tone.

"So…goodnight Kimmie"

"Goodnight Shego…see you in the morning"

Both women leaned forward to share another sweet kiss before they both turned away from each other and drifted off too sleep.

Lord Montrose was in shock…but his shock was slowly turning into anger. Model 65 was kneeling in front of him.

"How many are out there 65?"

"I scanned three figures in the tent…one male, two female and another smaller life form I could not identify. One of the women has a strange energy signature while the other is wearing some type of advanced body suit"

Montrose turned away from the droid, deep in thought about his next move. He knew who was here and he knew it was a chance for revenge, but he had to complete his mission. He barked orders in a booming voice.

"Move all the construction robots to the underground worksite and seel the entrance shut. No one is to find The Decimator before it is complete. Clear the runway of snow and vehicles and disconnect all computers and have them destroyed. All droids are to have their memory chips wiped clean and all evidence of our occupation here is to be removed…now move!"

All droids present sprang into action except Models 65 and 67. They stood motionless behind their commander, awaiting their own personal orders. Montrose turned to face them.

"You two are to go to Shanghai and inform Lord Thorn of these new developments. Take the last plane in the hangar and go…now!"

The two tall droids turned to face each other before 67 spoke.

"My Lord…we wish to stay and help you fight. No matter who these people are…I'm certain if we fight together we can defeat them"

Montrose faced his bodyguard, showing no hint of what emotion he felt. He suddenly thrust his head forward delivering a thundering head butt that not only removed the droids metallic head from its shoulders but also shattered it into a hundred lifeless pieces of metal. 65 took a couple of steps back after seeing his partner destroyed so easily. Montrose faced him, thick blackish red blood dripping down his forehead from a freshly opened wound. He once again yelled in anger.

"Model 65…take the plane from the hangar and go to Shanghai…NOW!"

The droid bodyguard bowed slightly before it turned and walked towards the hangar. It was best just to follow orders.

It was morning and the storm had passed. The sky was clear and the soft rays of the sun were a welcome sight. It was just a shame it was still freezing cold. The three comrades had woken at around the same time and the first thing on all their minds was breakfast.

Kim went about cooking up some bacon and toast on the gas heater while Ron double checked all the equipment. Shego wandered a short distance away from camp and had just found something very disturbing, Footprints. But these were no normal footprints; these were markings made by a robot. She followed the trail of footprints for a short distance and realised they would lead them straight to the enemies main camp.

_No need for those coordinates now…_

She turned and walked back towards the camp site.

_First…breakfast…second…we follow these tracks and we kick some ass!_

The droids had finished their tasks set and the ice fortress was now a ghost town. No activity, no electrical currents and no one left, except Lord Montrose. He walked along the runway and found a soft spot in the icy dirt. He used a pick axe and shovel to dig a hole big enough for him to fit in. After he was finished digging, he discarded his tools and sat down inside the grave like opening. He used his arms to bury himself in the wet dirt and within few seconds he had covered his whole body. He then used his special ability to control ice and water to create a thin layer of frost over the top of his buried body, leaving enough space for him to breathe…not that he needed too anyway. The trap had been set and it would soon be time to play with his guests.

_Soon…you will pay for Lord Bijou's death and you will beg me for mercy as I bury you in ice and pain!_

Shego explained to her colleagues about the robot tracks she had found near by. They had finished breakfast and decided to leave the tent and equipment where it was. They could always come back to it if they needed to. They packed light and continued their journey through the snow. They followed the tracks for a couple of hours before finally seeing their destination. A massive building seemingly built out of ice with smaller metal building attached to the side of it. They also saw a runway extending for about two hundred metres out of the camp. They exchanged a glance before Kim made a suggestion or two.

"Ron…scan the buildings for movement and energy sources"

"No problem KP"

Ron took out a small blue scanning device from his back pack and pointed it towards the ice fortress and surrounding areas. After a few sweeps he spoke.

"Nothing…no movement…no power…I guess no one is home"

Shego realised they may have been too late. The cult of Orion may have predicted their next move and moved shop already. She dwelled on this thought for a moment before she heard Kim speak again.

"Well let's have a look around…but stay on your guard"

The three of them ditched their back packs and made their way down the last small snow dune towards the end of the runway. They walked with a metre between them, looking left and right, cautiously making their way down the middle of the runway. Ron kept scanning nearby areas but still found no signs of life or power. Suddenly Shego shouted.

"Stop...don't move!"

Kim and Ron stopped and looked at Shego who was now sniffing the air, much like a dog would. Kim looked confused for a second before asking the obvious question.

"What is it Shego?"

"Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

And then she caught the scent. She nearly regurgitated her breakfast because of it. She began coughing loudly.

"What…what is that?"

"That is the smell of death"

Suddenly Ron's scanner began buzzing loudly.

"Ron?"

"We have movement…twenty metres in front of us!"

They all looked forward to see the ground explode in a shower of ice and dirt. A giant man climbed out of the hole in the ground and stood before them. They stared in shock at his gruesome appearance as he roared like a devil who had just escaped from hell. The man was around seven feet tall with a muscular body and wore only a pair of badly torn blue jeans and large black boots. His skin was white and grey with small patches of blue and green discolouration. He had not a single hair on his body and his eyes glowed yellow like the eyes of a cat in the dark. The strange mans, worst features however were his scent and his symbol. He smelled like a sun dried corpse and the stench was almost over powering. He was also sporting a familiar symbol, tattooed on his forehead. The mark of the cult of Orion. Shego began to remove her winter clothes, exposing her trademark black and green cat suit. Kim soon followed her example and was soon wearing nothing but her white and blue battle suit. The large man roared like a lion again before speaking in an aggressive tone.

"You…you two have a debt to pay!"

Kim and Shego stepped forward, now side by side. Shego spoke.

"It is you who will be paying a debt Montrose!"

The large man cocked his head slightly before smiling.

"I see you have your information…and I have mine. Either way…you soon will both be corpses…just like me!"

Kim heard Ron speak from behind her.

"KP…this is getting out of hand. He wants to kill you!"

Kim understood why he was worried but she could not back down from this fight. She whispered under her breath.

"Ron…get inside the fortress and see if you can find a computer…we need more information on this cult. I can handle myself okay…"

Ron was ashamed. He was way out of his league here…the only thing he could do was what Kim had suggested. He replied in a confident voice.

"I'm on it KP…good luck"

"Go…hurry up"

And with that Ron ran back up the last small snow dune they had crossed and was soon out of sight. Kim turned her attention back to her new enemy. Shego whispered to her.

"Kim…this guy is different…he…he isn't even alive. Don't hold anything back okay…because if you do, he will kill us both"

"I understand"

And with that the two ladies each took up a fighting stance and waited for their enemy to attack. He didn't waste anytime.

Ron ran as fast as he could. His plan was to circle around behind the ice fortress and enter it from a rear access door. He held his scanning device and watched as three figures began to move on the runway.

_Come on Kim…I know you can do it…_

Kim and Shego quickly rolled up into defensive positions. Montrose had lunged at both of them, but they were much too quick for him. They then jumped back towards him and unleashed a fury of kicks, punches and other striking attacks. Every hit made impact; in fact Montrose didn't even have time to dodge. The problem was nothing they did seemed to affect the giant man. He simply stood staring at the horizon as they continued to kick and punch him all over. Shego realised how pointless their attacks were and broke off her assault. She jumped back away from her enemy and Kim followed suit. The two women regained their composure before Montrose spoke.

"Very impressive ladies…but now that I've given you ample time to warm up…you can try and hit me a little harder"

Shego growled in anger as she ignited her hands and leapt towards Montrose. He smiled and shot his huge left hand out catching her by surprise. He gripped her wrist and threw her into the nearest rock wall. She hit the wall at full impact and fell in a heap. Kim was shocked by the force of the impact but readied herself. She too launched herself at the giant man, only to be smacked with devastating force back to the ground. Montrose left out an evil laugh as he moved towards Kim who lay motionless on the snow and dirt. Before he could act out his evil intentions, a ball of green plasma struck him in the back of the head. He turned and faced Shego. Blood dripped down her face as she spoke.

"You will not touch her!"

"Really…try and stop me…mutant!"

Shego ignited her hands again and threw herself at Montrose. She realised it was going to take everything she had to defeat him and she was also going to have to play a little dirty. She landed in front of him and thrust out her left fist while scooping up some lose dirt with her right hand. He took the impact of her left without a problem, but it was her right hand that stung. She threw the heated dirt into his eyes which caused him to clutch his face in pain. She circled around behind him and fired a shot of green energy at the back of both his knees. The sneaky attack worked a charm as the huge man fell backwards. He growled with all his hatred as he tried to regain his vision back. He shouted in anger.

"You bitch…you'll pay…"

But his shout was cut off as he felt the impact of a flat steel object smash him in the face. The loud ringing of the metal shovel Shego had found rang out into the silence of the South Pole.

"What was that?"

She spat through blood as she once again smacked him in the skull with her new weapon. She heard the breaking of bones and shattering of his skull as she reared up for a third strike. She drove the shovel down hard one last time, leaving her enemies face looking like a car wreck. She dropped the shovel and ran over to Kim. She rolled her over to find her barely conscious.

"Kimmie…princess…you okay?"

Kim opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm okay…what happened?"

Shego was about to reply before a long sharp piece of ice pierced her left shoulder. Both women screamed, one in pain and one in fear. Kim quickly jumped to her feet as Shego was lifted off the ground by the ice that was stuck in her body. Montrose had made a spear of ice and was currently holding on to it at the other end. He smiled with what was left of his face as Shego screamed in agony. Before Kim could act, he threw the spear with Shego still on it into the same wall she had been thrown into just minutes earlier. Kim watched as a huge pile of snow and ice fell on top of Shego's prone body. She looked back at Montrose who was playing with his newly broken and dislocated jaw. She heard the wet crack as he pushed it back into place. She heard him speak…his voice bubbling up through the pints of blood he was swallowing.

"One down…one to go…"

Kim knew she had little chance against this frozen zombie…but then anything was possible…for Kim Possible.

Ron had made it; he was now inside the ice fortress. The only problem being that no one else was. In fact there was nothing inside the huge icy structure, no robots, no computers and no information. He looked around in a frantic fit; hoping he would at least find something useful. He eyed a black case on top of a wooden desk. He was surprised to find it was unlocked and he quickly opened it.

The case contained a large black flare gun, a container of blue tablets, a French flag, a jar of what looked like dog's teeth and a strange plant seed in a small sealed test tube. Ron stuffed the tablets and tube in a back pocket and then picked up the flare gun.

_Well…at this point anything is better than nothing_

He looked over the room once more before turning and leaving the ice fortress for good. He hoped he wasn't too late.

Kim triggered her containment field as Montrose threw his right fist forward. The move caught him by surprise but didn't do much to stop the blood dripping juggernaut. He stood back from Kim and held out his hands, palms facing her. She watched as ice began to grow out of the ground and cover her containment field and soon she couldn't see anything but frost. Then, with a sound like shattering glass the ice that surrounded her broke apart, breaking the containment field in the process. She barely had time to react as her throat was seized in a tight icy grip. He lifted her high off the ground and stared into her eyes. His face a ruin or flesh, skin and broken bones. He pulled her forward and licked her face with his blood soaked tongue. She screamed in disgust and fear, but she could not break his vice like grip. He spoke…his voice giving away to his darkest desires.

"Just so you know…even after you're dead…I'll still be having a little fun with you…"

Her face went pale when she realised what he meant. The shock set in and her body reacted the only way it could…she vomited. She vomited right in his face. He spoke in disgust while wiping her breakfast out of his eyes.

"That's just…uncalled for…my eyes have been soiled enough for one day"

He then held out his left hand and she watched in horror as a spear of ice formed in his palm. He then jabbed the ice spear through her body suit and threw the spear into the nearby rock wall. After the initial impact, she hung there…like a shirt hanging on a clothesline.

Her body was racked with pain, her mind frozen in fear and her stomach aching from regurgitation. He formed another ice spear in his hand and walked slowly forward. He stood just a metre away from her before speaking.

"Any last words?"

As a last act of defiance, she spat in his face. Once again Montrose found himself removing a foreign substance from his eyes.

"Fine...time for you to die!"

He raised the ice spear, preparing to drive it through her heart.

Then…

From just in front of him, a ball of green fire seared out of the snow and struck him clean in the face. He staggered back as the lose dirt and snow exploded in a fury of green light. Shego screamed as her body was engulfed with green energy and fire. She stretched her arms out fully in a protective stance as she shouted in anger.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

Montrose stared in shock as the mutant villainess began to walk towards him.

_Her power…her power is…no…no it can't be…she should be dead!_

She roared at him again, her voice booming over the frozen wasteland.

"It is your time to DIE!"

She jumped forward and kicked him in the face, again dislocating his bottom jaw. Before he could recover she punched him, the green fire of her hands burning his rotten skin causing it to blister and bleed. She punched him again and again, each time harder than the last. Soon his stomach and chest burned with green fire as he struggled to keep his feet. She kept attacking, using all her power and strength to defeat her undead tormentor.

Kim's battle suit was torn as she fell onto the cold unforgiving ground. She was nearly unconscious, but she forced herself to regain her feet. She looked on as Shego attacked Montrose with new found vigour and power. Kim wanted to help but her body wouldn't move. She had been beaten senseless and not only that, her stomach felt as if…

She fell forward onto all fours and vomited again. She would be happy never to see bacon again. After she wiped her mouth she looked over and saw something that brought a weak smile to her face. There was a chance after all.

Shego would not let up. She was purging every single once of energy she had and there was quite a lot of it. She had turned Montrose into a smoking, bleeding mess and was just about to finish him off when he grabbed her. He didn't grab her arm or leg but wrapped both his arms around her waist.

Then he squeezed.

She screamed in pain as he began squeeze the life out of her. She tired to get out of his grip but the more she struggled the tighter his grip became. She looked as his burnt, deformed face and head butted him. She did it again and again but all he did was laugh at her efforts. She felt and heard her ribs breaking; she felt her internal organs puncture and rupture; she felt every inch of her body fill with pain. This was it…the end.

Then she heard the sound of cracking bone once again…but the sound did not come from her body. She opened her eyes to see a large pick axe sticking out of her enemies head. Montrose let go of her and stumbled back a couple of steps. He raised his hands and began trying to remove the metal digging tool from his skull. He stumbled around shouting and screaming as he finally ripped the pick axe from his head. Blood and brain matter poured from a large wound above his right eye, but the monster was still standing. Kim stood next to Shego's broken body…hoping the undead man would keel over and die…but he wouldn't. He began to slowly walk back towards them. Kim lent down and tried to drag Shego away from him, but he would soon be upon them. Then she heard the sound of gunfire as a small red missile hit Montrose in the left eye. Red smoke billowed from his face as Kim turned to see Ron holding a large black flare gun. Montrose smiled one last time as he stopped moving and fell backwards hitting the ground with a dull thud having finally been killed and defeated. Red smoke continued to rise out of his head as Kim lent down to Shego.

"Shego…Shego…say something!"

Ron ran over and lent down on the other side of Shego. He was no doctor but he knew she was in bad shape. Really bad shape. Kim looked like she had been injured badly as well, but her attention was fully focused on her new friend and ally.

_Just her luck…she finally does something for the right reason and ends up paying for it with her life…that isn't right…_

Kim held Shego in her arms and began crying. Tears dripped from her face onto her fallen ally. Shego then opened her eyes and spoke in a whisper.

"Hey…pumpkin…did we win?"

"Yes Shego…we won…he's dead!"

"See…we are pretty good fighters after all"

Tears continued to stream down Kim's face as Shego smiled.

"Don't worry Kimmie…It's okay…I have something I have to give you back before I go"

"Go where?...where are you going?"

"You know where Kim…"

Kim knew what Shego was trying to say…but she would not believe it.

"What…is it?" Kim asked fighting to hold back more tears.

"Here…lean forward"

Ron watched as Kim leaned forward as Shego placed her hands on either side of her head. Her hands began to glow with white energy. He watched in amazement as Kim's black fringe was turned back to its natural colour. He also noticed Shego's red tips had been returned to jet black.

"All…done"

Kim continued to cry.

"Shego…don't go…please…it's not fair!"

Shego smiled again before speaking her last words.

"It's okay Kim…at least you're safe now…and I went…down fighting…

And with that her eyes closed and her heart stopped beating. Kim cried out in agony as her former enemy, friend and secret lover died in her arms.

Lord Thorn stood in front of the bodyguard droid. It had just briefed him on what was transpiring in the South Pole. Thorn turned and looked at Wolfgang with a blank expression before sitting back down on a pile of special organic dirt. Thorn said nothing as Wolfgang took up the questioning.

"How long before the remaining droids finish the construction of The Decimator?"

The droid paused for a second while it accessed the necessary data.

"The Decimator will be completed in eight weeks. It would have been sooner…but we lost a crucial part in the plane crash"

Wolfgang growled in anger as he replied.

"Tell us something we don't know!"

The droid pondered the statement for a few seconds before replying.

"I believe these people who found our South Pole base are the ones responsible for the death of Lord Bijou"

"And what makes you believe that?" Wolfgang questioned.

"Because the fire that burned Lord Bijou's cybernetic arms left the same radiation signature that I myself scanned from one of the three inside the tent"

Wolfgang looked stunned.

_These machines are getting smart…to smart in my opinion…_

Lord Thorn stood up and spoke, his voice filled with confidence.

"Lord Bijou and Montrose are dead…but our plan is not yet ruined. As soon as the droids finish the construction we will launch the Decimator and our other Orion brother will make sure these…women pay the price for interfering in our affairs"

Wolfgang and Model 65 nodded in agreement.

"Now…leave me…I have much to think about"

Wolfgang and Model 65 bowed slightly before leaving their masters chamber.

The next few days were a blur of sadness and misery. Kim lay on her bed clutching Pandaroo tightly as tears streamed down her face. She had managed to control her emotions at the Global Justice briefing and the secret funeral…but now she was a mess. She hadn't eaten or slept much since arriving back home and neither Ron nor her parents could do anything to help ease her pain. She looked down at the green armband Motor Ed had given her at the funeral. It was green and black with the letter S stitched into it. It was to honour the memory of their fallen comrade and she swore never to take it off.

Everyone at the funeral had been given one and they all had worn it with pride. Hego had delivered the eulogy with tears in his eyes and it had struck a deep chord with all those present. In fact the mood was so sombre that no one stepped out of line. Even Dr. Drakken had kept his composure while sitting just a few feet away from her. While Kim doubted it had changed anything, it would be a long time before any villain would cross her again.

That gave her no comfort however because Shego was dead. Her greatest rival, a woman she deeply respected and had even grown to love was now lying in a wooden box, six feet under.

_It's not fair…she…she was changing…she was…different._

_Why did she have to die?…after everything she had been through…why now?…I…loved her…and I never had a chance to tell her…_

The tears continued to flow from her eyes as she heard a car pull out of the driveway. Her parents and brothers had gone out shopping and they promised they wouldn't be long. Not that she cared anyway. Nothing could take her pain away…nothing.

Suddenly she heard the chime of the doorbell.

_Go away…_

The doorbell chimed again.

_No one is home!_

The doorbell would soon be in danger of breaking as it was pressed repeatedly at high speed.

"Alright damn it…I'm coming!"

Kim ran down the stairs towards the front door, ready to unleash a host of misery driven insults at the pesky bell ringer. She opened the door and immediately fell back in shock. She sat on her backside, mouth and eyes wide in confusion.

Standing in the open doorway was Shego…still dressed in her burial suit, covered from head to toe in dirt. She smiled at Kim and spoke.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me pumpkin"

Kim leapt to her feet and tackled Shego to the ground. She let out a shout of surprise as Kim released more tears but this time, tears of joy.

"Shego…you're alive!"

"Well duh…unless you just tackled my ghost"

Kim didn't care what she said, she was alive and that was all that mattered. She slowly stood up and helped Shego to her feet.

Shego continued to brush dirt out of her hair as Kim stared, still in disbelief.

"How…did…you were dead…"

Shego stopped fusing over her hair and turned to face Kim. Her own green eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry princess…the comet gave me many gifts…"

Both women stared at each other for a few seconds before once again hugging each other tightly. They both began to cry as they fell to their knees, still holding each other. They kneeled in each others arms for what felt like an eternity before Shego whispered in Kim's ear.

"Kimmie…please don't tell anyone else I'm alive…"

"I promise I won't…I promise"

Kim stammered her next few words but the power of what she said changed everything…for the better.

"Shego…I love you…"

She did not have to wait long for a reply as Shego spoke through her own tears.

"I love you too Kim…"

And with that they shared another kiss, a kiss that could light up the darkest night.

Love conquers all.

The End.

Credits roll

Song Over Credits: As I Lay Dying + The Darkest Nights

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Rufus, Motor Ed, Hego and all related characters were created by and belonging to the Disney Channel.

The Cult Of Orion, Lord Montrose, Lord Thorn, Lord Wolfgang, Lord Bijou, Models 65, 66, 67, The Decimator and the drone robots were created by G1 Productions for the G1 Fan Fiction Group.

This story is continued by Part.4: Operation Godzilla Fury.

Look out for Part 5 of the G1 KiGo story "Epicness"

"One Last Time Under Shanghai"

The final test awaits our heroes as they do battle with the last werewolf and a human/plant hybrid hell bent on destroying mankind…and there is one chance for victory:

_Integration…_

Kigo Vs. Lord Thorn

Winner takes All…

Released On The 26th Of December 2007


End file.
